The Better Vampire: Set last season of Angel
by vampchicksam
Summary: Who gets the girl Spike or Angel? um its my first ever fanfic so please be nice: An ending to Joss Whedons Story Disclaimer: I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS they all belong to Joss Whedon bow to master.


I miss you with every heart beat, Buffy stared at the only photo she had of her souled vampire. Italy was a nice place but again she was restless, Dawn called it

itchy feet, truthfully it was just something to do.

The whole thing with the with the immortal had been a very bad idea, reformed he was not, as for being immortal not without his head.

"You ready yet??" Dawn yelled for the hall.

"Coming"

Buffy took a look at her now short blond hair in the mirror and wonder if she could dye it like Spikes. Shaking her head she made her way down stairs.

"To England!"

Laughing the girls hopped in the taxi, to England.

In LA.

Angel gazed out at the sun rising over LA. In two days Wolfram and Heart will wish they never gave him control, he would watch them burn.

Spike watched his sire for awhile before speaking.

"Don't you think we should ask for help?"

"They don't trust me Spike I'm the bad guy"

Spike smiled grimly, "Then we'll burn down the house with us in it."

Illyria moved on unnoticed from Angels office, thinking why? She'd always used everything she had to win.

**Two Days later**

"Giles!!" He found himself trying to stand under the weight of the two girls, grinning like an idiot.

Much catching up was done over cups of tea and greedily ate cookies, Dawn jumped up staring round.

"So how big is this place?"

"It used to be a hotel, we got it cheap because some demons had taken up residence."

"Is there a pool?"

"um no" Giles looked startled. "In London?"

Buffy shook her head, "So how's…" the phone rang, slightly surprised Giles answered. Then handed the phone to Buffy, who shook as she listened.

"We're going to LA, get every slayer who's trained and the gang."

"WHAT!"

"Pardon? Buffy what is going on? Is Angelus back? Is he in trouble? We can not trust….."

"GILES!! We are going to LA before the world ends and because Spikes alive." The last words where almost whispered.

**At that moment**

Illyria hung up the phone, smiling her team would win. Her smile faltered slightly as she realised Wesley was staring at her.

"Wesley, you must understand. I do whatever is needed to win." Dam why couldn't she stop being so weak so human, the was she need him to stay alive. He

looked at her a bit longer then nodded. After all they'd need all the help they could get.

Buffy glared at Giles daring him to contradict her. He didn't instead he nodded, picked up the phone.

"Willow we need everyone in LA now, its another apocalypse."

Giles listened. "Yes good……."

"WILLOW!!" Buffy and Dawn both screamed, then ran to their friend.

"Heya guys, same old same old lets save the world again." Willow smiled. "Giles I'll need about 10 minutes ring everyone tell them to get back to their bases. I'm

gonna use portals to get everyone there now. But what is it we're fighting?"

"Wolfram and Heart. Angels thrown down the gauntlet and Fred called to say that its happening and Spike is alive."

"Oh crappiness………Spikes alive!"

"And we're going to make sure he stays that way." Dawn nodded, confirming Buffys' words.

Wesley faced the red Demon warlock with disgusted as he was suspended in the air with magic, he tried to get out his knife. Then he knew he had failed he was going to die.

Xander leaped through the portal and fell on top of a disgusting old and wrinkled demon, "Eww, gramps you need a bath!" Xander grinned.

"Whata way ta go smelly git."

Standing up he looked at a relieved Wesley with his only eye, "Here come the cavalry."

The ex watcher smiled grimly "Hope you brought your friends."

"Oh I did now to go to them." The young dark haired lad he remembered seemed to be a mask, as the man in front of him turned jumping through the portal.

Willow opened a portal to find a handsome black man fighting a lot of vampires, she got pissed.

"Hey you blood sucker come get it!" As they ran forward she open a portal to hell on the floor.

"Ooops" The red headed lady smiled sweetly. "I know you Gunn yea? Come with me."

With that she turned opening another portal. "Its my job portal Willow! Yay."

Spike, Angel and Illyria waited in the alley. Illyria had went to look for Wesley, she'd assumed he'd been successful when she'd found the dead warlock.

Spike and Angel looked at each other,

"Time to save the world again."

"Try not to die in a pillar of fire, this time."

"Try not being such a pounce"

Both laughed. "Lets bring on the fire!"

Demons started to appear everywhere the ground shook with the force of them, a giant marched steadily towards them, a dragon flew over head.

Foot demons swarmed the ground filling everywhere they looked.

"Oh this looks like fun mind if I crash your private party, even brought a few friends??"

Angel knew who the voice belonged to and he could believe it. He turned around.

"I'm so glad your alive!" In time to see Buffy jump into Spikes arms. She nipped him, "Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner!?"

Before Spike could speak he was caught with a full kiss.

"I love you Spike. An I'm going to prove it."

Now Spike could see an non Buffy view he seen the army of slayers standing behind her Willow and Xander.

"We're here to kick demon ass!" Xander smiled, actually smiled at Spike. "Good to see you."

Spike could have fainted was he dreaming? Suddenly Willow clapped her hands, "Back to the business at hand!"

Slayers readied themselves, a young Asian girl with black hair stepped forward, "I want to kill the Giant!"

Murmurs went up confident voices started to laugh in the faces of the demon army.

The on coming army faltered as laughter was heard from the army of slayers. Then they picked up the pace, meeting them head on.

Spike raised his newly acquired broad sword, the large bear like demon swiped at it pointlessly.

The blonde dodged back one arm hung useless at his side, using his right arm he pierced it eye then let go as the thing collapsed forward onto him.

A hand grabbed him pulling him out of the way, he looked up into an eye patch.

"Boy, you got tough. Thanks!" But Xander had already turned his attention back to the fight.

"We need to take down that dragon its trying to fry us alive."

He turned , beheaded a oddly dog like demon.

"Spike Let me fix your arm. So far Willows stopping us becoming toast but its turned her into a target and magic doesn't work with giants."

Spike cringed as his shoulder reconnected .

"Well then Mr Harris lets go!"

Xander and Spike moved back to back towards Willow, "Hey! Can you let it close!"

Willow blinked.

Looked at them at Kennedy fighting to hordes. "Red the dragon bring it close so we can kill it!"

She nodded. The dragon seeing this as the witch weakening went into a nose dive straight towards her.

Spike and Xander leapt each grabbing onto the dragons neck as it recovered from the shock of hitting such a strong barrier.

"Sorry Angel looks like I get to kill the dragon." Spike hissed through his fangs, as he started to hack at the dragons neck.

The vampire glance at Xander to see him leaping off onto the giants head, then he screamed as dragons blood hit his tongue.

Willow watched as her two problems fell the dragons head met the ground long before the rest. "uh gross"

The giant crashed to its knees, she could see slayer and demon alike running to get out of the way.

She let the barriers drop, the dragons magic had been old and powerful, without the dragon she could join the fight.

Willow summoned balls of fire, the look in her eyes said it all. Blackness engulfed them, fire engulfed the demons surrounding her.

As the last demons fled the Scooby gang began to gather the wounded. Buffy holding her left hand to her ribs and trailing her right leg looked among the injured.

"Gather the injured Willow get them help. Xander how many dead?"

Xander shook his head, "Five, we still can't find Spike."

Buffy felt like crying she knew she should feel something for the other girls but she just felt pain for Spike. She could lose him again.

"BUFFY! COME QUICK!" Dawn screamed.

Buffy rushed over to where the Dragons body was, she could see the arm with the leather jacket sticking out from underneath.

She jumped when Angel moved past her, realising he was trying to lift the dragon Buffy called for help from the slayers.

When Spike was finally pulled free, they stared at the bloody mess before them.

"Spike? Can you hear me?" Buffy squeezed his hand, it was warm. She watched fascinated as his chest started to rise and fall.

Leaning forward she listened to his heart beat,

"Your alive." She kissed him, suddenly her mouth was full of horrible burning liquid it burnt down the back of her throat she screamed.

**Three weeks later**

"Hey pet, its ok I'm here," Buffy looked up groggily at Spike. She closed her eyes this was a dream.

She opened them, still here. Buffy raised her head she was in a hospital, lots of cards surrounded her bed.

"Spike? Is it really you?"

"Yes love." He bent his head to kiss her. His tongue and lips where hot, when they stopped kissing she lent her head against him.

Boom boom.

Buffy stared, "Your heart?"

"Yes pet, the dragons blood brought me to life. I'm human and immortal. So are you."

"I'm immortal your alive its its oh my god!" She hugged and kissing him fiercely.

Mean while Angel having finally got his soul secured in place, was no longer allow any 'cookie' even if he'd wanted.

He smiled as he lay down beside Nina. After all you never sure where perfect happiness might be.


End file.
